Forgotten
by 00Zero
Summary: "Rin," Lord Sesshomaru called to her, the woman with the mind of a child. She stood in a big open field of all kinds of flowers as if she was one of the flowers herself. Rin, a beauty that no one, human demons alike, could pass without turning back to look at her twice. But sadly, she was but a child. Her mind had reduce to that of a child. R&R Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inyasha**

**I have decided to revive this story. They are pretty much the same; I just add more details to it. Some chapter has more than the other. If you read the version before and still remember, I would be very appreciated if you could tell me which on is better. Thanks.**

* * *

"Rin," Lord Sesshomaru called to her, the woman with the mind of a child. She stood in a big open field of all kinds of flowers as if she was one of the flowers herself. It was a sunny day, clear blue sky. The winds were softly blown, making the flowers gently tilted from side to side in waves.

Rin, a beauty that no one, human demons alike, could pass without turning back to look at her twice. Her raven black hairs slide down her back as if waterfall. Her skin was soft and smooth. Her big chocolate eyes fluttered opened with the thick heavy dark lashes. Her natural pick and healthy full lips immediately curved up into a soft smile.

But sadly, she was now but a child. Her mind was a child.

"Hello," she responded brightly, her hands were picking flowers. She was wearing a rich light blue silk kimono embroider with golden flowers patterns. It was a simple summer kimono, but on her womanly curves, it made her majesty form appeared as if she was a goddess.

"What are you doing here, Rin?" lord Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha had informed her conditions to Lord Sesshomaru. Rin was no longer herself. Too many terrible things had happened in the past year.

Lady Kaedae had passed away; bandits burned most of the village's huts to the ground along with killing a few villagers in front of her reminding her of her own parents being killed in the past.

But the real cause of her rejection to the world was Lord Sesshomaru's refusal to let her returned with him. Because the poor child had gained the feelings that she should never have harbored. She had falling in love with him.

Tragedies after tragedies, the overwhelming traumas caused her mind to escape to the one place she felt safe. To the time where she was wanted. The time when she was a child and Lord Sesshomaru was still her protector. The carefree life when she was running freely by his side. The eight year-old girl who he would go to any length, even to hell to retreat her. His top priority.

My heart ached looking at the young woman who I had been looking after for all those years, even though I was being forced to and because I was too afraid to lose my head to my lord's wrath, I did care about her.

"I'm waiting," she smiled brightly; her attention was focused on the small white flower in her right hand that was gently lifted to touch her nose. A smile plastered on her face, her eyes shone with happiness.

I burst out into tears, could no longer bear to see Rin in this condition. She was a young woman who could start a family of her own if she had not lost her mind. I had watched her grown. I would never admit it out loud, but she was important to me. A family.

"And who are you waiting for," my lord asked in his deep monotone voice, it may sounded bored like always to others, but I could pick out the softness in his tone.

"I'm waiting for lord Sesshomaru. He told me to wait and stay put. But he has yet to come. So I'm waiting," she said shyly, picking at the small flower in her hands, her cheeks flushed the light color of healthy pink.

I let out a loud wail unable to control my sadness seeing such an inconsolable image. I could see that lord Sesshomaru's heart, could and merciless as it was, was breaking knowing he was the main cause of her sufferings.

She forgot everyone and everything. The only thing she remembered was the fact that she was waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to come back for her. Rin could not accept the reality that she had been abandoned by my lord.

_"He doesn't want me back because I am no longer a child, but a woman. Because I now see him as a man and falls in love with him. Because my heart now beats for him in the way it should not. He doesn't want me anymore._

_"I want to be a child again if that means I can be with him. I would get rid of these feelings, but he already stated clearly that I am no longer welcomed." Inuyasha's woman quotes Rin's heartbroken sentence after Lord Sesshomaru had left her. _

Lord Sesshomaru looked into Rin's innocent eyes on her beautiful woman face, his heart ached.

"Let's go, Rin," He reached out a pale claw hand to her, but she pulled herself away as if it was burning.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, "I'm waiting for Lord Sesshomaru. He will come for me!"

"Rin," he took a step closer to her. She took a step back, wary of Lord Sesshomaru's every movements. Her entire body tensed, ready to break into a run if have to. I was holding my breath. "I am Sesshomaru." His golden orbs focused on her frightened face.

She stopped short, took a good look at my lord and then shook her head forcefully, "No you are not. You are not him! He is a very kind man. You are not him!"

"Rin," he called her name as if willing for her to recognize his voice. But she didn't.

"No," she burst out to tears, hands plunged to each of her ears, refused to listen, "No, you are not him. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want Rin anymore. He won't come back for Rin anymore. He told Rin, he won't come back for Rin. He has abandons Rin." She lowered herself to the ground; the flowers surround and hid her, before she sneaked a peek back up at Lord Sesshomaru with watery eyes. Tears were screaming freely down her soft cheeks, her once bright and happy eyes were now filled with heartbroken and sadness. She sniffed a sob before she continued, "Rin wants to be with Lord Sesshomaru." She blinked her eyes to let two more fat tears dropped down her pretty face.

"Rin," he slowly kneeled on one of his knees beside her, his right hand reached out to gently hold her chin to remain eyes contact. "I have come for you," he said as softly as his cold voice would allow. But Rin was shaking her head that she did not believe him.

He let the silence flew by as he looked at the young woman who no longer saw the real him, "Tell me what he looks like?"

She slowly lowered her hands from her head to her sides. Her sad face was immediately brightened up as if the sun itself at the memory of her Lord. I could see my lord flinched, even if it were so slightly that you would doubt if it were ever there, but I knew it was real. His heart, too, was breaking at her smile as mine.

"He is very tall, very handsome and a very power demon. Very kind. He always told Rin to do as she wishes. He always waits for Rin no matter how long Rin takes. And anytime Rin call, whenever Rin is in danger, he never fails to come for Rin. He always comes for Rin," she told him dreamingly. On her face was the innocent smiled of the happy child on the kindest woman's face.

"He has silver hair, wearing white with red flowers patterns. He has this fluffy," she giggled, her eyes shifted to the sided recalling the image, "every soft fur-like thing. It is calls Mokomoko. Rin wanted to touch it." She gave him a smile, making her point, "he has pale skin that is as smooth as glass. Can you belief someone so handsome could exist?" she gently wrapped her arms around her knees, still smiling dreamily. "Each side of his cheeks has twin purple strips marks and," she took a closer look into my lord's emotionless face, her voice trailed off as all her attention were cased on his perfect face, "he has a crescent blue moon mark on the center of his forehead," her eyes widened. Her hands slowly reached out and gently touch his face. Her knees shift to a kneeling position for a better reach to the taller lord.

"You look so much like him." Her slim fingers smoothly brushing his cheeks, tracing the purple marks, "Do you know where he is?" she whispered hopefully, her eyes pleading as if her life depended on it.

I could hear my lord's heart shattered like broken glass.

Lord Sesshomaru brought up his larger hands to cup and hold her hands in place on his cheeks before he answered with his usual, "Hn"

"Can you take Rin to Lord Sesshomaru?" she whispered in an overwhelming tone, as if she had finally found the treasure of a life time. "Rin really miss him," her voice was broken at the end of the sentence. She brought her sad face closer to his, looking deep into his soul as if he was her last hope. Her sweet eyes are like knives to my lord.

And there I saw the rarest thing, something I thought was a miracle; he gave her a soft smile. A real smile that did not give me shills. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hn" Lord Sesshomaru hummed.

"Really?" she exclaimed brightly, her lips curves up showing her perfect teeth. My lord nodded his head lightly.

But then, she quickly pulled her hands away as if they were on fire, stood up and turned her back to him, looking terrified.

"No, I can't go. He doesn't want to see Rin. Something about Rin has change and Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want Rin anymore. Rin can't be with him anymore." She started to sob, and sobs broke into wails, her small shaky hands brought up to cover her teary face. "He won't come back for Rin anymore," She said in between sobs.

Lord Sesshomaru stood as well before reaching a claw hand to touch her small trembling right shoulder. To the world he looked expressionless, but to me, his heart was crying. "He is coming for you. Your lord will always come for you no matter what. No matter how much you have changed. No matter what happen. It doesn't matter if you are a child, a woman, or a grandma," he paused, "even when all your teeth have fallen out, he would still come for you. He will always welcome you."

"Really?" she slowly turned around, drew in a sniff, hope was written all over her doubtful face. "You think so?"

"I know so, Rin. I know so." He held out a hand to her and ordered, "Come".

She lifted her smaller human hand into his bigger demon claw one, her smile broadened as started to follow him.

Oct, 30, 2012.

Revived chapter 1-4, March 15 2013

**I have decided to revive this story. They are pretty much the same; I just add more details to it. Some chapter has more than the other. If you read the version before and still remember, I would be very appreciated if you could tell me which on is better. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"He is coming for you. Your lord will always come for you no matter what. No matter how much you have changed. No matter what happen. It doesn't matter if you are a child, a woman, or a grandma. Even when all your teeth have fallen out, he would still come for you. He will always welcome you_." he meant every words he said. He would never forsake her no matter what she had become.

He also meant the words he told her when he left her. He could not be what she wanted. They were no longer sharing the common interest. She wanted him not as a protector, but a lover, a husband and someday her child's father. It wasn't that he did not want her, but it was a different kind of wanted.

How could his feelings be changed in such a short instant when until that very moment she told him that she was in love with him, all he ever thought of her was his ward. Even though she was a woman, both physically and mentally, all he saw was a little girl with the untamed hair and a small ponytail. No matter how grown up she had become, to him she was a child.

He left her behind not because she fell in love with him, not because he did not want her back. He did not have to accept her feelings and could still travel with her. It would be complicated, but they could sort it out somehow. Her feeling, same as his, would not change overnight, but he could ignore it if he wished to. She was still the same Rin no matter what.

The reason he left her behind was because of what she wanted to have. Her dream. She wanted a loving husband, beautiful children. A warm family of her owns. Something he could not give her.

If she were to travel with him, she would miss the chance to have that dream come true.

Yes, she could be happy being with him, just being with him, but what about in the long run? What if someday day she woke up and realized what she could have had? What if she changed her mind when it was too late?

He knew how short human's lifespan was. If she traveled with him and changed her mind later when she was older in ages, it would be hard for her to find a good suitor. Humans married too young and aged too fast.

But if she stayed with her human kind, married, and had children, someday she would look back at him and laughed at her silly crush. Once she had a family of her own, they would be the center of her happiness.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be a part of her happiness, but he could not take the role she wanted him to play.

He was happy for her confession, he was shock but happy. He had heard many love confessions in his long life time but he felt nothing. But this time because it was her, he felt a warm sensation washed over his entire body for the first time. Something he had never felt before. But since he could not return her feelings, he let her go.

She would suffer, but after sometimes she would move on and have a family that she loved and loved her. His heart felt a little heavy at the thought. She would be a good mother and her husband would cherish her. He knew anyone would love her.

He had left her behind, not intended to let her see him again for many long years because it would only made things harder for her to give up on him. But that did not mean he could not come to see her. In those first few months he had been near her village, observing her in secret, protecting her. She would always be under his protection as long as they lived.

As expected, she smelled of salt, tears, too often. He felt… guilty… to see her cry. He never allowed himself to felt such emotions before, but this time it could not be help.

She had never cried. Not when she was black and blue from nasty bruises. Not when her life was in danger and even when the wolves attacked in her the past and even killed her, he smelled no tears. But here she was, crying her heart out. And it was all because of him.

The first week was the hardest; she was crying and staying in bed all those times. After that she used works to distract herself and pretended to be fine and strong around others, but her tears surfaced anytime she was alone. Once the sun fallen and the blackness ruled the night sky, he could hear her soft sobs and it stabbed him like burning blades.

More than once he wanted to come out and comfort her, he could never ignored her call, but he knew it would only hurt her in the long run if he only doing things halfhearted. He could either accept her feelings and be her lover, or left her alone so she could mend her broken heart. Not that he knew much about broken heart for he had never had to deal with it. He had never loved anyone in such way and doubt if he ever would. He chose to let her go. It was for the best.

After five months, her tears subsided. She still cried but it became fewer. He sometimes wondered how did the child who had never cried in those long years that he had known her cried so much now. And once again it reminded him of the fact that he was the cause of her tears.

Who would have thought that even he would fall prey to such thing as emotions? He felt guilty to see Rin cried.

There were always males, young and old, rich and poor, trying to court her, attempting to earn her affection, but she never once gave in. She would polity refuse them, and gave them hints that she wasn't interesting. Some had been persistence, but she was equally stubborn.

He felt proud of her.

He found himself a hypocrite for he was happy she wasn't taken. Happy that she was still his. His chest swollen with a warm sensation at the thought that she was, "His". He had always been a possessive being and would never want anything of his to fall into anyone else's hands. But Rin was not a thing, and she deserved to be happy.

Such line came from the cold heartless being that had never cared about anything other than himself was more than bizarre. But it was his true feelings. He cared for her.

He started patrolling farther and farther after her condition became better. When the old priestess passed away he was near the east of his land's borders and when the bandits attacked he was in the south. He had not heard any news from her during those times. It had been two months until he was tracked down by his half-brother. He was near the village and Inuyasha had informed him of Rin's condition.

His stone heart crack!

That wasn't what she had in mind for her. He did not leave her for her to be alone and suffered to the point that she had to escape into her own world.

To see her in such stage pained his frozen heart. He was the cause. It was his fault that her mind escaped from reality.

Strangely, he no longer saw her as a child, but a woman.

She was waiting for him; the child mind that accept him as her whole world. She was waiting for him, yet he was forgotten.

She did not recognize him. Refused to take his hands and followed his orders, yet she was still faithful and awaited his returned.

The image of him that she could still remember. The gentle Sesshomaru that he himself never believed exist. But it existed in her mind. Rin always waited for him. He, too, would not give up on her.

Her teary face saying he had abandoned her was like Tesaiga's wind scars ran through his body without his armor.

He took her with him once more.

_(Nov-1-12)_


	3. Chapter 3

Ah-Un, the adorable two heads dragon, the faithful and great servant of Sesshomaru who had never angered Sesshomaru before was now trying to stay as far away from Sesshomaru as possible.

Being the intelligent creature Ah-Un was, Sesshomaru's demonic aura that had been flaring uncontrollably angrily towards them was enough of a sign for anyone not to not get close, unless they wanted to be hurt. Or killed.

However, there was someone who didn't know how to read the atmosphere or kept his mouth shut, found himself floating into the air, and lying flat against the ground over and over any times that day.

Poor Jaken.

The reason for his anger?

The girl, or should said the pretty woman who was singing and weaving flowers into crowns sitting beside Ah and Un. It was a grassy green hill about a hundred feet away from the foot forest.

It was nearly noon, but it was not a very hot day. Sesshomaru was siting against one of the tall trees as always. His posture was elegant and graceful. The sun was high in the sky, but puffy white clouds had been dancing around and blocked out the strong sun rays from time to time.

"Here," Rin squeals happily putting a crown of many mixtures of wild flowers on Au's head and then followed suit with Un's. "So pretty! Don't you think so, too, Ah-Un?"

Rin gave Ah-Un a bright smile while putting on her own flowers crown to match up. Ah-Un glanced nervously Sesshomaru's way while Shessomaru's demonic aura increased at the mentioned of the faithful dragon's names.

Sesshomaru's face was unreadable, and no one would notice the different, but Ah-un had been with him long enough to read his mood. He was absolutely not happy.

Rin gave the green dragon creature a long big hung and whisper, "I miss you Ah-un. I love you guys."

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched slightly at her words.

Sesshomaru was mature. He was a demon lord and he had hundreds of years of self-control. He wouldn't be petty and angry over the fact that Ah-Un was the only creature she remembered. She had forgotten everyone even him!

Her own lord.

The man she had declared she was in love with nonetheless!

Yet Ah-Un was the only creature in the world she remembered?!

Rin ran happily towards the dragon as soon as the dragon was in sight and telling them how much she had missed them.

His eyes narrowed once again at the dragon and the dragon shift uneasily.

"Why are you pouting?" Asked the young beautiful woman who had come to stand in front of him in a flash. Her hands were behind her back. She was in a simple, but rich white and green silk, one of his many gifts, and she smelled of flowers aromas.

He stared at her innocent doe-like eyes in disbelieved_. _

_Pouting? _

_Him? _

"I am not pouting, Rin?" his deep voice was a bit annoyed to her ears.

She was one of the few people who could read his mood, but he was definitely not pouting. He never pouted.

"You are angry!" She insisted.

"I am not angry." He said in a tone of finality.

Silent fell between them and she held his gaze for sometimes before smiled at him brightly. It made him unable to tear his eyes from her. She had become so unpredictable. She was childish, but gutsy. She respected him, but no longer obeyed him without questions. And this had only been a few hours after she had been rejoining him.

She stepped closer to him until they were only a feet apart. He diverted his gaze to the sky composed his calm bored appearance and tried to relax his stiff back against the tree wondering what she was up to.

Her smile widened showing teeth, "Here," and shoved the flowers crown on to Sesshomaru's head. He was dumbfounded.

What made she think that a flowers crown could make his moody mood go away.

_Moody? _He was surprised at his own thought.

"You look soo pretty!" She squealed, clapping her hands. "Please don't be angry at Rin anymore okay?"

"I am not angry, Rin," he repeated. He no longer was. "And I certainly am not pretty." If handsome would be another matter, not that he wanted to be call handsome, but no man would want to be called pretty.

"Aw, you are so cute. I won't call you pretty anymore so don't be angry at Rin please?" her puppy eyes were pleading him.

If Sesshomaru wasn't Sesshomaru, he would have frown and sigh. She did not only call him pouting, but pretty, and now cute.

Didn't want any more nick names he decided to changes the subject, "Aren't you hungry? It's almost noon now."

She smiled cupping her flat stomach with one hand, "Yes, Rin is hungry. Rin will go fetch some food."

He nodded, "Don't go too far," and with that she left and disappeared into the brushes with Jecken and Ah-un.

.

Once he was alone again, he closed his eyes, and as usual, he lost himself in deep thought.

The flowers crown was left untouched on his head.

(Nov, 8, 12)


	4. Chapter 4

**Just in case you have not read the summary. I have revived all the chapters. :) So go back and read from chapter 1. It's the same plot, just with more details.**

* * *

He heard her sobs and smelt her salty tears before the small frame of the young human woman stormed out of the forest, followed by Jaken and Ah-Un not too far in distance. Jaken had been muttering some many colorful words along the way. The scene before him left him to wonder what could have been the caused to make her mood to swing so drastically.

She was happy, teased him even, before she left to gathered food. So what's changed? And why was she crying?

Jaken was muttering something about not being abandoned under his breath as his short legs are trying to catch up with her.

Rin's ran came to a halt in front Sesshomaru who had been sitting under the big tree wearing an uninterested expression, but quickly shot draggers at his servant who shrank and covered in cold sweats.

"I- I didn't do anything my Lord," the imp protested nervously at Sesshomaru's accusing glare.

"Rin," he stated to the crying girl who had been rubbing her eyes in front of him.

She understood his silent question and looked into the demon's lord golden eyes.

"Rin, wants Lord Sesshomaru," she stepped closer and kneeled down beside him before grabbed a hold of one of his white and red sleeves. Tears were drowning her beautiful brown eyes like over flown rivers. She continued on between sobs, "Can you help Rin find Lord Sesshomaru?"

He felt a sharp pang stabbed at his cold heart, known as quilt and something more, at her word. She eyed him pleadingly and hopefully.

"Please take Rin to him and Rin promise Rin won't take a long time to find food anymore. Rin doesn't want to be abandon." Her fat teardrops drip down her pink cheeks onto his forearm.

His eyes soften (to her eyes at least) as he put all the pieces together. Jaken must have complained about her taking too long and that Sesshomaru would not be happy about it.

Why did Jaken have to open his rotting mouth and made matters worse? Jaken had known him too well, yet not knowing him at all. Why did he have to ruin his already bad day?

Sometimes he wondered if Jaken had been secretly enjoyed being beaten and purposely ruined his moods. He gave the imp another dead glare which made the already small creature felt even smaller.

He almost sighed. He had to comfort Rin somehow and made her stop crying. But what could he do in this situation? He had never tried to comfort anyone before. He did not need to.

Even when Rin was a child, she never needed comfort. All he had to do was calling her name and all fears and uneasiness would disappear from her.

No, she never cried as a child.

Just then, Jaken decided to show how tough his body was and that he wanted more black and blue bruises to decorate on his green body, he opened his mouth,

"You ungrateful human! How can you be so blind and not see that Lord Sesshomaru is sitting before you! How can you asking Lord Sesshomaru to go find Lord Sesshomaru? No wondered he-"he never had the chance to finish the sentence, but his too familiar scream could be heard for miles across the sky.

"Rin," Sesshomaru stated which got the crying girl's whole attention, "Sesshomaru," he decided to not mention the fact that he was Sesshomaru knowing she would refuse to believe him. To be honest, his chest felt tight at the fact that she had been strongly rejected to believe that he was Sesshomaru, "-is never too far from you. He will never abandon you only because you're taken your time to find food".

"Really?" sniffed the girl.

"Hn."

"But why is he not here? Where is he?" sadness occupied her beautiful face.

"He always watches over you wherever you are. He will come running at your call when you need him."

"You think so?" her voice was hopeful, a smile appeared again on her once teary face.

"I know so," his voice was almost sad. To others it would not sound any different from his normally cold and bored one, but if Jaken were here he would be bursting into tears.

~XoooX~

It had been a few days since Rin had joined him. She was happy most of the times, sang, danced, laughed, did a lot of talking and picking flowers around like her old self. Her eight year-old self. Until Jaken decided to stir things up and mentioned Sesshomaru's name. She would then cry and try to find where her Lord Sesshomaru was and Sesshomaru would have to calm her down.

It wasn't an easy job he would admit. He could not shut her up by tearing her head off or walked away and left her to stop crying on her own. Jaken was even worst at comforted her because the more he tried the louder and longer and sadder Rin's cry became.

And for the first time in his life he had to baby siting someone. And not a child, but and adult who had the mind of a child.

Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping woman beside the fire. Or what used to be the fire since it had been out for a while now. She nowadays was acting more like a child than when she was a child, he thought. She was crying openly and frequently, begging to be with her lord, acting clingy unlike when she was a child and listened to every commend he said. She was always so independent and strong back then even for a human. But now she seems so fragile.

And it was his fault that she had become this way.

He was glad that she had been sleeping in peace. Glad that she had been smiling again. Glad that she was no longer seemed to be in pains. But he needed to turn her back to her old self. Whatever it may took.

The night airs was cool. The moon light was dull and barely shone upon the earth. Sesshomaru focused his eyes back on the stars, thinking of a way to turn her back. Maybe he should find a healer. Inuyasha's mate was a healer but she could not help Rin, saying it was because of the stage of her mind. That she escaped into her mind to protect herself from the painful reality.

But he would not give up. He would find a way.

Just then he heard Rin shifted and started to twist and turn in her sleep. Cold sweats broke down on her forehead. She must have a nightmare again. Just like the old days.

He gracefully stood up and quietly made his way to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she murmured in her sleep.

"Rin," she gently shook her shoulder and her eyes shot opened.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" her hands were reaching out into the darkness, her browns knitted together, her breathing was heavy, and her entire body was trembling. "Lord Sesshomaru," she called again, her hands felt the empty space searching for him. She was afraid.

She who had never showed an ounce of fear in any situation was now trembling.

He gave a hand to her and she grasped onto it with her dear life. "Lord Sesshomaru," she murmured making sure it was really him.

"Hn," he answered. She smiled with relief before leaping into his chest. He growls as his free hand quickly come to block between her and his spiky armor. He then rapidly, but carefully removed the armor and allowed the girl's body to press against his torso.

"I had a nightmare," she started. "I dreamt that you have left me and will never back." Her voice was quivering and her hands grasped tightly onto his clothes as if it were her lifeline. "There were fires everywhere; burring everything down. So many people were killed right before my eyes. I wanted to call for you, but I couldn't. Because a voice inside my head told me you won't come for me no matter how hard or loud I cry. I couldn't find my voice to call your name. But it was just a nightmare. I am still having you with me." She looked up to where his face was supposed to be because it was too dark for her human eyes to see. She smiled.

A lump caught in his throat. He was not one to lie and he never had trouble to say he needed to stay, but he could not answer her. He could not tell her that it was all true and he had left her. Abandoned her in the most needed moment. That it was all real and he was more than sorry for leaving her. His arms wrapped around her warm soft body.

"From now on, don't hesitate to call me. No matter where you are, I will come for you."

She smiled and rest her head against his chest feeling protected. "I know," she whispered and sighed happily.

His chin rests on her crown inhaling her scent. Her smile was bittersweet for him. It was he who took that smile away from her. Her sunshine smile.

"Go to sleep, Rin," he ordered quietly.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she answered and closed her eyes. She didn't plan to move from his embrace, and he didn't mind. Soon she let out an evenly breathing rhythm indicated that she had been to dream land.

He lifted her sleeping body and carried with him to where the tree he had been sitting was. He leaned against it and closed his eyes.

"I will always come for you, Rin. So don't stop calling my name," he whispered to the gentle night airs.

* * *

**Tisg167:** Yes that will happen… someday. :D

**Minky Sam**: Yes, that will be great, but he would be suffering for a while before that would happen.

**ChocolateReader**: Thanks.

**Sotam:** Lol, Thanks. Sorry for not answer you earlier.

**Rinshy**: Lol Sesshy is regretting it. And yes, Ah-Un is such a cute creature. ^^

12-25-12


End file.
